Her little one
by WolfLioness
Summary: Thama is a lone arcanine with no pups of her own. Till one day she finds a infant human baby. still there is trouble a family of Gardevoir hates human with a burning passion. if she is found out not only she will be killed but her child as well.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a stormy night and Thama was walking home. She had made a kill and was taking it home to her cave. She was a young adult female Arcanine. She was very fluffy with blue eyes. She had no pack and no mate. No male wanted her as her mate. For them she was just too average. She sigh with her ears back. So she went thru another heat alone and her dream of having a pups of her own gash. Even when the heat was over she had to deal with her mothering instinct and her body over whelming need to be a mother. She growl to herself as she carry her heavy kill with her bloody maw. Her ears then pep when she heard a cry.**

 **"** **Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"**

 **"** **Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"**

 **"** **Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"**

 **"** **Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!"**

 **Thama stop what she was doing. Maybe it was some animal in distress. In which case she could have a free meal. She then push her kill in a bush and walk towards the sound. "Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!" The crying went. For the life of her Thama could not figure out what that crying was. As she got closer to it only grew louder. Thama was right on top of it and she saw switching of a bush. She poke her head in and was in shock.**

 **There is was a big brown eye human looking up at her with the same awe. The human lift her human baby hands in the air with a big happy squeak. "SSSSQQUUUIIICCCKKK!" The human went happily. Thama has heard of humans. How they catch Pokémon. Yet she never meet one. She was also new to these woods. She told herself that she had to leave the human there but she just couldn't. So she use the cloth the human was wrap in and began to carry the human.**

 **She made it back to her kill and put the human down. She drag her kill out and put the human on top of it. She drag her kill home in the rain. Once inside of her home, the infant was unwrap in her cloth. There lay a naked brown human infant girl with black hair. Thama got the human dry and sigh. She did not know why she saved the human. In fact she did not save her at all according to Thama mind. This human obviously still needed milk. Something Thama just did not have. The little infant found her way to Thama breast and try to nurse. Thama let her even if she knew nothing would come of it.**

 **"** **The fact is that, I cannot help you." Thama spoke with her ears back as she lay down. "But I will remain with you till the very end. However long it takes."**

 **The next two days Thama watch over her little human. The little human was very hungry and would cry all the time. Because Thama had already hunted, she did need to hunt for the next following days. The human even lost the will to cry because she was so hungry and had very little strength.**

 **On the third day. In the morning while Thama slowly awoken, she found the little human nursing. It was not dry suckling. No! Thama was producing milk. Thama heart leap for joy. She could keep her little human! "Eat as much as you want my dear!" Thama spoke as she lick the human head. It took a few hours but the little infant was done nursing. Thama moved the little Infant to her paws to cradle. Thama look outside of her cave and a light rain started the day. "I guess sense I'm keeping you I should name you." Thama spoke happily with a smile. "Hhhmm…The rain washes away the pain, the loneliness and the grief. I think I will call you Rain. My little Rain." Rain slept quietly in Thama paws happily**

 **The next few days, Thama carry on with her usual work. From cleaning her den of bone, to making sure Rain stay clean. She had burry some of her old kill so she would have it during the winter. She never ate her whole kill. She found herself hiding Rain in her cave whenever she had to hunt. She would hunt Slaking, Zigzagoon and Doduo. If she could not get that she would go for something more easily to catch such as Sealeo, Corphish, Spoink and Grumpig. Needless to say Thama like hunting the bigger Pokémon. Still she knew her limits and did not make a habit of making them her daily meal.**

 **Thama did find something out about Rain. She like to eat. A lot. In fact after every hunt Rain will go right to feeding. When Rain wasn't feeding she was napping. When Rain wasn't feeding or napping, she would make noise for no reason at all. Just talking.**

 **No one in the forest knew Thama had a baby human and Thama like it that way. There was a pressing danger that Thama kept Rain a secret. There was a family of violent Gardevoir very against humans. In fact they went out of their way to torture and kill humans. Also the Pokémon that serve them alike. They even had an evil Blaziken male working for them. Thama knew about them before she came to this forest. She thought they would be no problem for her because she had no interest in being with a trainer or humans for that matter.**

 **Now there was a problem. She knew she had to leave the forest with Rain soon. But rain was too small to travel such great distance. No matter how Thama not like it, she would have to wait. Once Rain was walking then she could move her child.**

 **In the mean time she kept Rain confine to the darkness of her cave. Surround in furs of the dead Pokémon that she killed.**

 **Winter was the hardest moth with Rain. Thama was very worry. Thama did not do much hunting in this season. This was also Rain first winter. Rain teeth was growing in and yet she still nurse off Thama. Thama like it this way because it was easier to feed. She could wait to spring to whine her off to solids.**

 **In the mean time she had enough food for winter for herself. She only left once a day out of the week to hunt something. When she did leave she made sure Rain was well cover in furs. There was a time when Rain caught a fever and Thama could not hunt that week, but it only lasted a few days.**

 **Thama was more careful with Rain after that. After that winter went more smoothly. She had no more problems and became more protective with her Rain. Finally winter has ended. Thama was proud of herself for getting her baby thru it.**

 **Now that it was spring Rain was crawling and learning to walk. It was not yet time to move out of the forest. But rain was getting restless. Still there was time for progress in other places. Such as getting Rain to eat meat. For this Thama hunted herself a Girafarig.**

 **Over the winter Rain had grown more teeth and was always chewing on the bones of Pokémon that Thama had hunted. Thama had made it easier for Rain to chew, by shredding it with her claws. Rain only ate a few peace only to go back to nursing. This was good for Thama. Rain was still crawling and this was a step in the right direction.**

 **A month has past and it was mark Rain first year with Thama. She was no longer crawling around but now a one year old child. She was whine off milk and was eating solids. She even started talking a bit and such.**

 **"** **Outs…Outs..Outs…" Rain spoke and wobbly walk to the cave entrance. "Outs…Outs..Outs…"**

 **Thama walk over with her ears back. "No my girl. You can't go outside." Thama wanted her daughter to stay in the cave. Still she knew this could not due. Like all children she crave to explore more than the boundaries of home. All Rain knew was this cave.**

 **That afternoon Thama came back from her hunt. She had a Linoone in her mouth. She was going to burry this one, after her Rain took a few bite. As she walk up to her cave she heard Rain laughter. This was off. She put rain down for a nap before she left. She growl and ran into the cave. There next to her baby was a young Eevee.**

 **The Eevee was that of a young child. Thama put her food down and growl at the child. "Who are you?" Thama growl at him running over to her baby. "What are you doing to my baby?"**

 **"** **Um…um…please…" The little Eevee spoke with his ear back and tail between his legs. "I…sorry….I just want… shelter…"**

 **"** **Were is your mother little one." Thama spoke with her tail down calming down. "Also what is your name?"**

 **"** **Well my name is Domino and my mother left me." Domino spoke with his ears down. Thama calm down and brought her ears down. "So I have been walking the forest for a while." He then began to leave. "But I will go if you want."**

 **"** **Wait sweaty." Thama spoke with her ears up now. Domino stop and look back. "Come here Domino." Domino came back over. "Listen kid. You can stay with us, until your old enough alright. Beside I need someone to watch Rain while I go out on hunts."**

 **"** **You mean it!" Domino spoke with his ears back happily. "I can stay!"**

 **"** **Yes you may." Thama spoke with a smile. "I will teach you to hunt and track. Also I need you to watch rain while I go out for hunts. Also she is to be kept a secret."**

 **"** **A secret?" Domino spoke with confusion. "I mean…why keep her a secret?"**

 **"** **There is a family of Gardevoir that hate humans. They would kill her if they knew she was here." Thama explain to Domino. Domino nod his head happily and Thama smile. She then look serious. "I hope I do not have to tell you… but if you betray me… You will be lunch!"**

 **Domino took a step back in fear. "Um ok…" Domino said with a gulp.**

 **"** **Wonderful." Thama said happily. She then walk over to her meal and pick it up. She walk over to the young Eevee. "Here my little one. Go ahead and have something to eat."**

 **After that Thama began to teach Domino how to fight and hunt. Thama would always bring back live Pokémon for him to practice on. It took time but Domino got the hang of it. Thama soon became a mother figure in his life. When Thama went on big hunts Domino would watch Rain. Domino would always play with Rain. He knew he had to be gentle but it was still great fun.**

 **Rain was soon walking now and eating more meat. Thama loved this new progress. She was almost ready to move Rain and Domino out of the forest. She believe after next winter she could leave Hoenn. So now she was just storing food for winter. She needed this food. Rain was eating more meat. True she still nurse but if this winter was too harsh she will have to force Rain to only nurse.**

 **She was right winter then come. It was cold and Thama made Rain only nurse. Still this winter would be dangerous. For the little family ran out of time. The Gardevoir family was tip off. They were piss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep in the forest in a cave was a family of Gardevoir lived a high life. They had the best of everything. The best berry's and best meat. The head of the family was a male Gallade name Akakarm. He was the enforcer of law in the forest. Anyone who did not follow his law soon found there self at the end of his Psycho cut.**

 **His wife was a Gardevoir name Adzeekh. She was a gossiping wife. She would exclude anyone who did not ac how she like. She use black mail, bribed and future sight to get her way. She was her husband right hand.**

 **Their pride and joy was their son. Their son was a spoil Kirilia and his name was Dierdra. The boy was cruel and love to hurt people. He would sometime go with his father to punish people and Pokémon alike.**

 **Today Adzeekh was collecting berry in a tree that she own. She had to move out a family of Shiftry but it was worth it. Everything was worth it when it came to what she wanted. As she pick the Oran berry's a Taillow flew down to a branch. She knew this Taillow. His name was Tast. "Hello Tast I trust you have something good for me. Otherwise you will find yourself on our dinner table." Adzeekh spoke putting the berry's into her basket, not even looking at him. "I don't like having my time wasted."**

 **"** **Oh this is worth your time. Madam. You know the legendary dog?" Tast spoke with a chuckle putting his wing to his beak.**

 **"** **Yes the Arcanine mutt. She does make the forest look, more majestic running around the forest hunting." Adzeekh spoke as she pick more berries. "I don't like mutt but the legendary dog is something I make an exception for."**

 **"** **Well it seem the mutt has adopted a human baby." Tast spoke evilly. This made Adzeekh stop in her tracks. "It turns out she had this human brat for a year now! Haha!"**

 **"** **How dare her!" Adzeekh growl with glowing angry pink eyes. "She know the laws!" She then turns to Tast. "Tast gather my husband and child. No one defies us! Not even the dam legendary mutt!"**

 **Back at Thama cave Rain was with Domino. Domino was trying to take a nap and Rain was board out of her mind. She so much wanted to go outside of the cave and see the forest. But she was always stop and told that it was dangerous.**

 **"** **What's wrong Rain?" Domino spoke with one eye open. "Are you hungry? Your mother should be back from the hunt soon enough."**

 **"** **I don't want to eat." Rain spoke looking down. "I want to play outside. You get to go outside to play and hunt. Why not me?"**

 **"** **Sigh… Listen Rain your day of going outside is coming soon." Domino spoke as he walk over to her. He grab her hand with his mouth and guide her away from the cave entrance. "Until then you have me." Rain look down sadly. "Hhmm… how about this. I teach you how to hunt when we leave the cave."**

 **"** **Really?!" Rain spoke happily. "You'll teach me!"**

 **"** **Yes I will." Domino spoke with pride. "You have listen to all my orders."**

 **"** **Um ok.." Rain spoke. To be honest she just wanted to go outside. The sooner the better.**

 **"** **Oh being able to hunt it the last of your worries!" Rain turn her head looking at an angry** **Gardevoir female. Domino ran in front of Rain with a growl. "For my laws will not be ignored!"**

 **In the forest somewhere Thama had just finish her hunt. She had hunted a Doduo. Not a hard hunt but a good one. With Domino watching Rain, Thama could afford to hunt farther away from the den. As she walk with her kill a Psycho cut came her way. She jump out of the way with a growl, dropping her kill. "Akakarm!" Thama growl her head lower and ears back. "What do you want? I follow your forest laws and do not break them!"**

 **Akakarm step forward with a cold look on his face. His son step forward and look at the great beast. "Look son. Witness what we do with traitors and rule breakers."** **Akakarm spoke with an evil glare. "Not broken any rules! Hahaha! Don't insult my intelligence. You have a human and not just now. You had her for a year now!"**

 **Thama gasp with her ears up. "Let me guest it was Tast who told you this. Dam bird!" Thama growl looking up. "Well it does not matter that you know. I will take my child and we will leave!"**

 **"** **You will not make it past us." Akakarm spoke getting into his fighting form. He jump forward and use Psycho cut, which Thama counter with Flame thrower. The two council each other out. Then there was smoke. Before Akakarm could attack Thama jump forward and use flame wheel. Akakarm flew back hitting a tree. Thama stood above the male with a flaming jaw. "Hehehehe. I guess you won this fight legendary dog. But I guess this don't save your precious human!"**

 **"** **What do you mean, Akakarm?" Thama ask putting weight down on his body with her paw.**

 **"** **I mean my mate is getting rid of your little human as I speak!" Akakarm laugh happily. "So even if you do beat me, your precious human is dead."**

 **"** **Snarl! Well too bad you will never know!" Thama open her jaws to use fire fang. Right when she was about to kill him, she saw the terrified look at Dierdra. That was right, a child was about to witness the death of his father. Could she kill in front of someone so young? Could she? No. she retract her jaw and then ran forward. "Rain mommy coming!" She run past the young mon and back home.**

 **Domino hit the cave wall with a thud. He did his best to get to his feet. To only have Adzeekh push him back down with her feet. "You stupid dam Eevee? Did you think you stand a chance against me! Queen of the forest!" Adzeekh mock him as she push him down.**

 **Domino look at Rain as she look on in fear. He then look up at Adzeekh with a growl. "No! I did not think I could win, Adzeekh!" He growl as her. He then open his mouth and use crunch on her leg. "But when you love someone, you are willing to do anything!"**

 **"** **AAAAAHHHHH!" Adzeekh scream in pain and fall to the ground. She held her leg in pain. Gardevoir are strong Physic types but they are always weak defense. So an attack like crunch is very damaging. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled and used Façade on Domino making the little Eevee scream out in pain. "How dare you I'm your Queen of this forest!" she used Façade again, while Rain watch in fear. Rain was crying with tears down her face. "How dare a scum like you, lay a paw on me!" She used Façade again making Domino scream in pain. "I will have your head on a pike!"**

 **She kept using Façade on Domino and Rain just kept crying. But something awaken inside of her. She was angry. Domino didn't do anything! She and her family was innocent. She snarl and her eyes glow blue her fist had a blue aura around them. "Leave my friend alone!" Rain scream and ran forward.**

 **Adzeekh look behind her. "Huh?" she spoke with a questioning look. Before she could react, Adzeekh was sucker punch in the face and her head hit the wall.**

 **"** **THUWACK!" Adzeekh head went. She was knock out cold and Domino look on in awe. He never seen rain like this before. The blue aura then left Rain and she fell to the ground past out.**

 **"** **Rain!" Domino spoke and crawl over to her. Domino began to cry with his ears back. "Oh Rain!"**

 **Just then Thama ran into the cave. She look at Domino curl up next to Rain. "Rain! Domino!" Thama yell and ran over to them. She notice Adzeekh was knock out on the floor. "Domino can you walk?"**

 **"** **I don't think so. I think I will be able to walk later but I will need you to carry me." He told her she pick him up by the scruff of his neck. She then went to Rain and push her to her back. "Wait don't you want to know what happen?"**

 **"** **Tell me on the way." Thama spoke with a growl as she then ran out of the cave. "They will soon be on our tail. We cannot be caught. There is no more time!" Thama then ran into the woods. She knew she had to get out of this forest. She knew not where she would go, but she knew going back could mean her loved one's death.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akakarm slowly walk thru the woods. That cowardly and weak mutt. To think she stop just because a kid was watching. Hehehe. He was going to make her wish that she killed him. He smile happily as his son walk behind him. He heard his son sniffle and he turn to him with cold eyes. "Enough crying my son." Akakarm spoke with a cold calm tone. "When you evolve you will have no times for such things. Just action."**

 **Dierdra look up with fear crying. "But father! No one has injured you like this. No one ever got this close." Dierdra spoke looking down. "She got past you! No one ever past mama! What if she hurt Mama!"**

 **Akakarm knew that the boy was shaken. He never saw his father lose a fight. His safety was shaken. Akakarm eyes soften. "Enough tears my boy. I'm fine son. So will your mother. She is stronger than me when it comes to physic type. She will win!" Akakarm spoke happily and pick his son up. "Now let's go get your mother and do away with that dam human!"**

 **Akakarm carry his son till they made it to a cave. "This must be the mutt dam cave." Akakarm spoke with disgust. "Disgusting creature. There dead Pokémon burry for her to eat later." He put his son down and went inside. "This dam Mutt! I cannot wait to see how your mother killed them! This will be-" He then stop in his tracks seeing his mate beaten try to get up. She had a bruise bloody face and a bloody leg.**

 **"** **Mommy!" Dierdra yell running over to her.**

 **"** **Adzeekh! What happen here?" Akakarm yell running over to her. "Are you alright?" He then look in the direction outside of the cave. "That dam mutt! I'm going to have her fur for this!"**

 **"** **No…The….Human… child…"** **Adzeekh spoke as she got in the sitting position. She then rest on herself. Her leg and head was no longer bleeding but it was still very much bruise.**

 **"** **How can that be? The human is no more than a year old." Akakarm spoke with a shock. "No human much less a baby should be able to do this."**

 **"** **She had the Aura Akakarm, the legendary power only given to a few." Adzeekh, spoke with an evil smile. She slowly got up to her feet. "The only ones who are known to have this power is the Lucario's. No human should have this power. We must kill the abomination. Let's go!"**

 **Thama was almost out of the forest. This was bad. Rain had the aura. If this was true she will never be safe. It was well known knowledge that the aura is a strong ability. It was thought only Pokémon had this ability but it was soon found out that some Humans have it as well. But it was seen as an abomination by both Pokémon and humans. She knew her little Rain would never truly be safe. She explain all of this to Domino.**

 **"** **Oh dam…" Domino spoke with his ears back. "Where can we go?"**

 **"** **We will find some place. Even if it kills us." Thama spoke with her ears back as she ran. "Besides were almost out of the forest."**

 **"** **But won't they hunt her all over Hoenn?" Domino ask with worry. "Then it won't matter where we go. They will never stop!"**

 **Then boom! There way was cut off by an attack. Thama jump out of the way to see Akakarm and Adzeekh with their son. They had a murderous look in their eyes. "Thama give us the girl!" Akakarm spoke with a growl. "The thing is an abomination and have no place in our world."**

 **"** **Yes She Does!" Thama Yell with a growl. She had fire seeming out of her mouth. "But if you all think you can get her, then be my guest! This time I will have no mercy! Child or no child!"**

 **"** **Hahaha. You may be able to take one of us down but all of us. Not on your life Thama!" Akakarm spoke and then look to his wife. "Are you ready Adzeekh?"**

 **"** **It's time we put the dog down!" Adzeekh poke with a wicked smile. "Son sit back and bare witness!" Her son went to a safe place and watch with glee. "You're dead Thama! You and that dam human abomination!"**

 **Thama ear went back as she went in fighting position. She growl while she held Domino. She knew this may be it. Before they could attack a flame thrower separated them from her. They all look up surprise. "I believe that I will not allow that." They all look up to see an old man. He had green over all's on and a green hat. Next to him was an Alakazam and a Vulpix. He then had a serious look on his face. "Unless you think you can take us on?"**

 **"** **You don't understand, this human is an abomination. She is with the Aura." Akakarm spoke to the old man. They all look on in shock. "Even you human can see the danger she appose on all of us."**

 **"** **Yes this abomination is a disgrace to life and all of us. If she grows too powerful we will be in peril." Adzeekh spoke with his eyes growling purple. "She needs to die."**

 **"** **No." The old man spoke with a serious face. His fist clutch. "I know all about the Aura. Study it for years. Seen it with my own eyes. I also watch as people own fear hurt others. You will not hurt them."**

 **"** **You old fool!" Akakarm growl.**

 **"** **Gaarwine! Knight! Get ready!" The old man spoke. The Alakazam eyes glow white and the Vulpix mouth grew a flame. "You will die if you think I will stand by and let you kill a child!"**

 **Akakarm and Adzeekh look on in fear. They knew they could not win this fight. They were strong but not this strong. "Fine keep the dam human. But do not think this is over." Akakarm spoke with a growl. He then look at Thama as his mate pick up his son. "Keep an eye on that brat Thama. If we catch her we will kill her." He look at domino. "And anyone she is with."**

 **They then teleported away.**

 **Thama look down with relief. She look at the old man and the Pokémon that accompany him. "Thank you kind sir. I don't know what I would have done, if not for your help. MY name is Thama." Thama bow her head in respect. She put down Domino, so she can speak better. "This here is Domino and the human on my back is my daughter Rain."**

 **"** **Ah I see." The old man spoke with a smile. "Well my name is Galeno." He bow his head to the legendary dog. "This here next to me is Gaarwine and Knight. We live in the cottage in this here field behind me."**

 **"** **It is nice to meet you." Gaarwine spoke with a smile. "I hope we never have to deal with them again."**

 **"** **I see that your Eevee is hurt." He then turn to Galeno. "We should take them back to the house. If they are going to stay we should help them."**

 **"** **Stay?" Thama spoke with her ears back.**

 **"** **Yes stay. You see now that I know you have a human I cannot just let you go with her. Also those Gardevoir will not stop hunting her." Galeno explain to her. Both Thama and Domino growl at them. "Hold on, hold on, I won't take her form you. I just saying that maybe I can help you all. You see I protect these here forest from team magma. I could use some young strong blood to help me. What do you say?"**

 **"** **Hhmm… I will think about your offer and stay the night. But I won't let anyone take my baby from me." Thama explain to them. "I know what the human world will do to my baby, if they find out she has the aura. So no matter what the decision will always be up to me."**

 **"** **I think I understand now." Galeno spoke with a nod of his head. "Let's talk more at the cottage."**

 **Back at the wooden cottage. Gaarwine the Alakazam took care of Domino injuries. Thama and Galeno spoke as Galeno put Rain on some cloths. He put her on a very big shirt because that all he had at the moment. Knight sat on the ground listen to the conversation.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I don't have something else, but this all I have." Galeno spoke with a smile as he lay a sleeping Rain on Thama side. "So you had her sense she was an infant huh?"**

 **"** **Yes I have. She has just turn a year old. Yet she still a babe. I hear human age more slowly. I learn she won't be able to be on her own at least till she is eighteen years old." Thama spoke with a smile. "It's good I'm a young Arcanine. We were going to leave Hoenn and go to another forest."**

 **"** **I see. You know you will always be on the run. Right?" Galeno told her. Thama nods her head. "Team Rocket, Plasma, aqua and magma will always be after her. Also not even them Pokémon will try to kill her on sight just out of instinct and people will shun her. What will you do then?"**

 **"** **I know it will be a struggle but I will not abandon my child." Thama spoke with her ears back. "I waited a long time to have a child. Then I found this little miracle out in the rain. That when I knew I found her. I love her. I had her for too long to just abandon her. So I won't give her to you." Thama spoke with her ears back as she lick Rain head and rain cuddle up with her. "I'm in it for the long haul of it Galeno."**

 **"** **I understand and I will not stop you all I ask it that you live here with your child. I will give her clothes and teach her about the human world. How is that?" Galeno spoke with a soft smile. "You will not be with her forever. Do you not want her to be able to survive?"**

 **"** **Hhmmm. Fine I will accept your terms." Thama spoke and Knight nods his head at this. "My daughter will be off put by you when she sees you. She never saw another human and might be fearful of you."**

 **"** **I understand." Galeno nod his head. "I will make a bed for you and her. Then I will go shopping for tomorrow for food and clothes." Everyone then head off to bed and Galeno was fast asleep in the other room.**

 **Thama was looking out of the window as Domino and Rain sleep on her side. Knight was awake and walk up to her. "I see that you did a good job." Knight spoke looking at her. Thama turn her head to him. "She is very healthy and strong."**

 **"** **Um yes she has a very healthy appetite." Thama chuckle happily. "She spend her whole life in the den, now she can explore more and we are happy for it."**

 **"** **I see." Knight spoke with a smile. "Maybe she can be a good Pokémon trainer. It is thanks to this old man that I'm as strong as I am now."**

 **"** **I see." Thama spoke and lay her head down. "If you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."**

 **"** **Yes. Good night." Knight spoke and began to head off to bed.**

 **The next morning everyone gather for breakfast. Galeno feed his Pokémon and began to make Rain food. But there was a bit confusion about this.**

 **"** **Rain sweaty, How about you come over to eat." Galeno spoke with a smile. He walk over to the table with eggs and pancakes. Rain look at him with confusion and cork brown. She was waiting for Thama to get back from her hunt. "Thama will be back from her hunt soon. You should eat sweaty." Rain only turn her head back to the window. Galeno look sad for a moment and sigh.**

 **Gaarwine look at Knight. "She needs to eat human food." Gaarwine stated. "She has been living like a Pokémon her whole life. Being a human will be a hard task for her."**

 **"** **But she has to get it right?" Knight spoke with concern. "What do you think we should do?"**

 **"** **The food humans eat is very different for us Pokémon." Gaarwine spoke to Knight. "Perhaps if you speak to her she will listen to you."**

 **"** **What why me?" Knight spoke with a growl. "Why must I convinced her? Domino is sleeping right there. Let him handle his human!"**

 **"** **Because domino is still a bit injured from his fight." Gaarwine spoke in a commanding tone. Knight still had a look of defiance. "Also you too was once like that when you came to us. You were still hunting and refuse to eat what we give you. Thank the gods that you did eat our food because you were not very good at hunting. I had to teach you even that. Or have you forgotten?"**

 **"** **Alright…Alright!" Knight spoke getting up and walking over to Rain. "But I don't have to like this brat." Gaarwine only chuckle at this and slime. Galeno walk beside Gaarwine. "It is good that she understand human speech. I wonder how Thama learn to speak human."**

 **"** **I will have to ask her later." Galeno spoke with a smile. "Don't think I do not see what you're doing Gaarwine."**

 **"** **Hhmm..?" Gaarwine smile pretending not to know what Galeno was talking about.**

 **"** **Knight is a young Pokémon. You want this human to grow up and take him with her. Don't you." Galeno spoke looking at Knight speak to Rain. Gaarwine nod his head. "She will have a hard life because she has the aura. But Knight is a stubborn and proud little mon. This will be good for him."**

 **"** **Yes. I do not want him to spend his whole life here. I want him to travel and meet new people." Gaarwine spoke with a smile. "He needs this."**

 **"** **I see what you mean." Galeno spoke as he look at the two younglings speak.**

 **"** **Alright kid I know the food looks weird but it's still very good." Knight spoke to her with a growl. Rain look at him and turn her head the other way stubborn. Knight growl to himself. "Eat the food or I will bite you!"**

 **"** **Bring it on runt!" Rain spoke with a growl. "I don't have to eat those weird yellow things if I do not want."**

 **"** **UUGGHH! Kids!" Knight paw slap his face. He then took a deep breath. He then had a brilliant Idea. "Then I guess you're not good survivor!"**

 **"** **I'm a survivor!" Rain pout in anger. "My mommy said I'm. So there!"**

 **"** **I don't know." Knight said closing one of his eyes. "I mean in the wild we don't have the option sometimes to eat what we want. So sometimes we can only eat what we get."**

 **Rain growl showing her teeth like her mother Thama would do. "Fine! I will show you just how much of a survivor I'm." Rain growl and walk over to the table. She climb on the seat and stuck her tongue at knight. She then turn to the cook eggs and pancake and began to devoir it with greed. It was actually all pretty good. Still Knight was watching and she wasn't going to admit it. As she ate Galeno and Gaarwine watch with a chuckle. "See fox. My mommy is a good teacher!"**

 **"** **Hehehe See Galeno. She and he will make a good match." Gaarwine smile happily.**

 **"** **I see what you mean." Galeno nod his head happily. "But they will have a lot going against them."**

 **"** **They will be able to handle it." Gaarwine said putting his hand behind his back. He watch as Rain tackle a smug Knight. The two of them play fight. "After all I never seen a human with this much fight before."**

 **"** **You are right Gaarwine." Galeno smile looking at the two younglings they will be fine. Rain then heard Thama Howl and ran outside. "It will be a long time before she can leave her mother." He then look at a now awaking Domino. The little Eevee was sleeping on the window seal.**

 **"** **Hello Knight." Domino spoke as his stretch. The fox Pokémon look up at the male Eevee. "I hope my little sister was not so much trouble." Domino then jump down and his in pain from his back leg. "Still not a hundred percent yet. Hehe." Domino look back up at Knight and gave a half smile. "So tell me how was she?"**

 **Knight look outside the door at Rain. "Your human is a little brat. She too small to survive out on her own and to easily manipulate." Knight stated looking back at the Eevee. "You should teach her more."**

 **"** **Well she still is just a baby. I would expect that from a child." Domino spoke with his ears back. "It will take time before she will be on that level yet." Domino then got up and head outside. He turn back to Knight. "If you want you can join us for food."**

 **"** **Alright fine by me. It has been a sometime sense I ate food from the wild." Knight shrug his shoulders. He follow Domino outside with his ears back. "I just hope the legendary dog hunted something decent to eat."**

 **Rain ran to her mother. "Mommy!" She yell happily. Thama smile with a bloody jaw as she carry a Girafarig. She smile at Rain and lay her kill down. "Rain darling you must be hungry? How are you?"**

 **"** **I'm fine mommy and guess what!" Rain hug her mother leg happily and smile.**

 **"** **What darling?" Thama ask with a smile looking down at her.**

 **"** **I ate human food and it was good!" Rain said happily. "Knight said I couldn't and I did. Prove him wrong. Huh?"**

 **"** **That is nice. But you don't have to prove anything to anyone sweaty." Thama told her child. Rain nod her head and Thama lick her cheeks. "Now how about you have some more food. Then I will watch you play outside."**

 **"** **Yes mommy." Rain said and walk over to the Girafarig. Rain bite into the Girafarig tarring off the skin making the blood go on her mouth and hands. "Thanks mommy."**

 **"** **Hello Ms. Thama." Domino spoke with a smile. Knight watch Rain eat the Girafarig with awe. He never saw a human eat meat like he use to before. All of it was so strange. She was so natural with it, without a care in the world. "I see that the hunt was good."**

 **"** **Yes it was. They are not a completely easy take down." Thama spoke watching Rain eat the dead Girafarig. She smile happily. Thama is most happy when Rain mouth is full of food that she has haunted for her. "Plus I love it when my baby eats. It makes me happy."**

 **"** **I can see." Domino spoke with a smile. "Come on Knight Dig in."**

 **"** **Um sure…" Knight said and ate with the rest of them.**

 **Gaarwine watch with Galeno with worry. "This might be a harder then we original believe." Gaarwine spoke softly with concern. "It seems living in the wild has reverted her wild in more ways than one."**

 **"** **Yes it will take time to break her of this." Galeno spoke softly. "One day at a time. One day at a time."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Five years has past and rain was now six years old. Galeno had has home renovated for an extra Room for Thama, Rain and Domino to sleep in. It was really hard for Galeno and Gaarwine to break Rain out of eating raw meat. They even had to fight Thama on that front. They had to explain to her that it was in Rain best interest to eat human food. Not wanting to Thama reinforce Rain to eat human food. But sometimes she would sneak her a Jigglypuff. Those things were just so good.**

 **Rain had learn that she had to wear clothes and shoes. She had went to supermarkets and shopping. She was learning reading and writing. When she was not learning Human things she was learning about surviving from her mother Thama. Still there was a danger. Akakarm and Adzeekh was still out there. They would try to kill Rain on so many occasions. They even step up on their son education.**

 **Dierdra was becoming colder to the world and developed a hatred for humans more than ever. He watch his father kill and torture humans just for fun. While his mother torture the human minds and Pokémon.**

 **The forest was now a hell for everything that crawl and run Thama hunting even became worst. The physic Pokémon rule mean most Pokémon moving out of the forest. So less hunts for Thama. Galeno offer to provide for her but she denied it. She was born a wild pokemon, she would die as one. Also she was copulating something.**

 **Some of the Pokémon has ask her to kill the two strong Pokémon. To free their hold on the forest. So it may be a place of peace again. But she always refuse. She explain that she was no hero and she was not right for such a task.**

 **That was all about to change. For the forest was about to run blood. It was going to be one bloody day of hate, Violence and one life will be forever change.**

 **"** **Come on guys let go explore the cave!" Rain yell running in front Domino and Knight. She had on a little white dress. Over the years Domino has become very strong but also very Dominate. He became this after all the attacks from the Gardevoir. Knight was running alongside them. He was very arrogant and believe to be the best. He honestly believe Rain would be dead without his help. "Mom said that we can explore this part of the forest by myself, because it's not too far from the house."**

 **"** **Well wait up for us." Domino yell at her with his ears up. "Dam girl! She is so fast now!"**

 **"** **Can't keep up with a little girl Domino?" Knight scoff at the Eevee. "To think that you plan on doing Pokémon battles in the future pretty pathetic."**

 **"** **Shut up you dam fox! You still need that dam human to feed you. I can actually hunt for myself. So ha!" Domino scoff at the fox Pokémon. "What do you say about that?"**

 **"** **Enough arguing guys." Rain spoke with annoyance. To her all her friends do all day now is fight and train. Today would be the day she would play with them without anyone getting in their way. "Guys were here!"**

 **They stop in front of a big cave that was dark on the inside. They all look on in awe and Rain was very excited. "Well were here Rain." Knight spoke as he scratch behind his ears. "Why do you want to explore this dam cave so much?"**

 **"** **Because I heard I rumor from two chatting Ninjask." Rain explain to them both. "They said that an abandon Fennekin fox kit were here! My mom always wanted to have pups of her own…" Rain explain to them looking down sad. "But just couldn't…" She then look up hopeful. "But I want to change that! I'm getting older you guys and she the most happiest when she has a child! I want mom to have her own pup!"**

 **Domino look at Rain and smile. "Look Rain… I'm sure she happy with just you." Domino spoke and rub up against her leg. "You don't need to find your mother a new baby just because you're getting older."**

 **"** **He's right Rain. Your mother don't need another pup or kit." Knight said looking indifferent by it all. "Besides we don't need another fox Pokémon around. I'm enough as it is."**

 **"** **Well let's take a look anyway." Rain spoke and ran inside the cave. "First one in has to eat a rotten Shroomish egg! Hahahahaha!"**

 **"** **Hey wait for us!" Domino yell running in. "Come on you slow ass fox!"**

 **"** **Who the hell are you calling slowly?" Knight yell at him. Rain and domino only laugh happily.**

 **From a distance Akakarm with his son and a Growlithe watch from a distance. Akakarm smile evilly with glee. She was very pleased with this turn of events.**

 **"** **Very well done Dark. To think we will not only kill a human today but two traitors as well. A deep blow to that dam mutt!" Akakarm smile evilly. Dark look down sadly, he only wanted a place to stay ever sense he left his mother. He had no idea that helping them would kill a human and others. "Even if those dam Ninjask got your breed wrong that dam human still came. Now we will close in on her and dispose of her."**

 **"** **That may be so but how did you know the human would want to come to a pup? I mean her not old enough to be a trainer." Dierdra spoke folding his arms. "I mean how could you know that?"**

 **"** **You see son humans have a soft spot for weak and helpless Pokémon. I paid those Ninjask to talk about a dark here and say how young and helpless he is." Akakarm look at Dark with an evil smile. Dark look down with guilt but he was no match to the Gallade at all. "Little do they know that Dark here is older than that dam human and perfectly capable taking care of himself. Stupid human. Hahahah!"**

 **"** **Not only do we get rid of this human but mom going to kill that mutt Thama." Dierdra spoke with a dark smile. Dark look on the ground full of too much shame. "We will replace her with a better legendary dog for our forest. One who understand the danger of humans."**

 **"** **Yes my son we will get rid of the dam mutt once and for all. No one goes against our family and live to tell about it. It's just too bad we can't kill that Alakazam and the old human just yet." Akakarm spoke with a snarl. He then turn to his son. "My son you will go with me and kill your first human today. I will do away with the other two." His son nod his head and he turn his attention to dark. "Dark you have filled your end of the bargain. You may have the old Arcanine cave."**

 **"** **Um…Yes…" dark spoke looking down.**

 **"** **Alright my son lets go." Akakarm spoke to his son and the two walk to the cave. "This cave will run with blood."**

 **Dark watch the two walk to the cave as he digs his claws into the earth. He hated how much of a coward he was. He then growl to himself. "No! I won't let them kill her!" Dark then ran ahead to the cave. He knew he was crazy to try to take the Gallade and Kirlia on, but he could not just stay there and do nothing.**

 **On the far end of the forest Thama was hunting something that was hard to get but winter was coming up. She needed to store as much meat as possible if she hope to survive it. She was hunting a Camerupt heard and she had to be careful. They were known for protecting their own and killing would be predators.**

 **But today was her lucky day. An old bull was being challenge by a young upstart. Thama knew this young bull. He was always loud causing trouble for the rest of the heard. The leader of the heard always look down on him.**

 **She knew this young bull before she adopted Rain. But now it was time for the fight. Thama would take an easy meal if she could help it. This fight should provide it.**

 **The females and the other young males move out of the way to watch the fight. The older male scoff at the young make. "Are you sure you want to challenge me Solar? You know that if you lose you will risk banishment." The older male spoke with a cork brow. "You will die without the heard boy. Back out before it is too late."**

 **"** **Your pathetic and weak old man!" Solar declare and stomp his hoofs. "You let that dam mutt stay and hunt our heard, when you could kill her. Now another mutt has enter the dam forest!"**

 **"** **Enough of this Solar! I grow tired of your words." The old male spoke and use sunny day making it sunnier strengthen himself up. "You decided your faith boy."**

 **"** **So have you old man!" Solar declare and use flame charge attacking the older male. "Your time has come!" The older male dodge the attack and attack the younger male with Earthquake. "Aaaagggggguuuhhhh!"**

 **"** **Perhaps you are not as strong as you think!" The older male spoke with a growl. He then stood on two hoofs and use rock smash on his back legs. "Like I said you decide your faith."**

 **Then smash! The older male broken the young Camerupt legs. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!" Solar scream in pain with tears in his eyes. "You son of a bitch! Explo!"**

 **Expo turn around leaving the struggling youth on the ground. The heard watch this in fear. Expo turn to the direction Thama was hiding in. "I know your there Thama. Make it a quick kill. Let him suffer no more." Expo spoke and his heard follow him. This may seem cold but this was mercy. Much better an Arcanine quick kill then pack of Zangoose tarring him apart.**

 **Thama got up and watch the heard of Camerupt leave. Thama nod her head at the direction of the old male Expo. She had a good respect for the male. This was because Thama only hunted his heard for his old members and she did not drag it on. She made it quick and clean. She also only came around to his heard at least once a month.**

 **Thama look at Solar and trotted over to you young struggling male. "Gasp!" Solar went in fear. She step forward to him with cold eyes. "No! Stay away! Go away!" Solar scream at her. He was stuck in fear and Thama pounce on him quickly. She broke his neck quickly. "AUCK!"**

 **"** **Now I will have good meat for winter." Thama spoke with her ears back. "Humph. I wonder how humans prepare for winter." Thama had blood on her jaws and happy with her easy meal. "Let's get you back home." She then drag her meal home. As she began to drag it back into the forest, she heard a crack of a branch. "Hu?"**

 **She jump out of the way for Psyshock attack. She knew who this was. "ADZEEKH!" Thama roar out. "Show yourself you bitch!"**

 **Adzeekh laugh and step out of the forest. "I hope you enjoy your hunt Thama, because this will be in fact your last hunt ever." Adzeekh spoke with cold eyes. "Because todays the day you and your little family dies."**

 **Thama look on in shock. "No Rain!" Thama scream and charge forward with extreme speed. "I'll kill you, you bitch!"**

 **"** **Bring it!" Adzeekh snarl as her eyes glow a dark pink and so did her hands. She used moon blast. "You lived long enough!"**

 **The Moon Blast hit Thama sending her flying. Thama did a back flip and landed on her four paws. Adzeekh teleported and got behind Thama and did another Moon Blast. Thama jump out of the way just in time. Thama use Flame thrower directly hitting Adzeekh sending the female flying hitting the ground. "You Bitch!" Adzeekh growl at her as her body glow getting ready to use Hypnosis.**

 **"** **Not just a bitch!" Thama growl as her body heat up. She ran forward to use Flare Blitz. "The Bitch!" She hit Adzeekh directly making the Psychic type cough up blood. "Your rule comes to an end today!"**

 **Adzeekh flew back rolling over landing on her back. "Aauuhhgg… Hahahah…" She laugh with glee. "It's already too late Thama…. Your precious human pet will die today and this time not even you will reach her in time." Adzeekh laugh happily. "Try to save your human pet. I'm be happy that you will be too late!"**

 **"** **Oh I will rush to get her Adzeekh!" Thama snarl walking over to her with a burning rage. "Not before I do this Adzeekh!" Thama snarl with her tail up and ears up. "I told you once before what will happen if you attack my family again. You chose your actions, now pay for them!" Her jaw burn with fire as her use fire fang! She tore Adzeekh throat out killing her once and for all. "You are** **NO** **longer** **QUEEN** **!"**

 **Thama had blood all over her jaw and chess. She also had blood on her paws. She ran forward into the forest leaving her meal and the dead female Gardevoir. She left the area of a blood bath. "Hold on my daughter! Mommy coming!" Thama look with worry. She then let out a roar. "Today I take the forest!"**

 **Rain was walking around the cave and could find no sign of the fox kit. "Hhmm… Maybe he's gone… I hope no one ate him." Rain spoke looking down softly. "Knight, Domino, what do you think?"**

 **"** **I think there nothing here but tunnels." Knight spoke looking around with annoyance. "You drag us out here to look for a Fennekin, but there nothing here but weak Pokémon."**

 **"** **I think it's nice you want to help a Fennekin, still you can't adopt ever kit and pup you see." Domino spoke nuzzling Rain leg. "Were very deep in the cave. We should head back home. Let's go."**

 **"** **Alright fine. Sigh…" As they head home Rain began to think. "Guys I have been talking to Galeno. He said in ten years I will have to go on my own. I don't think I can do it…"**

 **"** **Hey don't worry Rain." Domino spoke with a smile. "It will be a long time for now Rain. We will have your back." He then growl at knight. "Right Knight!"**

 **Knight growl at him and turn his noise up. "Yeah I will be there too Rain. Just make sure you're a good trainer. I won't follow any weak human!" Knight spoke with his ears up. "Alright then so let's just go home."**

 **"** **Yes…" Rain spoke with a small smile and nod. As they walk rain was suddenly floating in the air. "Hey what's going on? Put me down! Somebody help me!" She then heard a deep laugh. Rain was then thrown heading a stone wall. "AAAAGGGHHH!"**

 **"** **RAIN!" Domino and Knight scream but before they could run over to her they were both hit with a night slash. "AAAGGGGUUUGGHHH!" They both scream hitting the ground. Both their bodies had deep wounds in them.**

 **"** **Well done son. You got that human good." Akakarm spoke with a smile. "Now just go ahead and finish her off."**

 **"** **Yes father." Dierdra spoke with an evil smile.**

 **Rain slowly got to her feat. She moan in pain as she stood up. "Akakarm and Dierdra! Leave from here, before my mom gets here and kill you!" Rain spoke standing on her feet.**

 **"** **Hahaha. Little human my mate is doing away with your mother right now and your two Pokémon are far too weak to stand against me or my son." Akakarm spoke walking over to his son. His eyes then grew cold. "Dierdra now use Imprison on her."**

 **"** **Yes dad." Dierdra use imprison on Rain making her fall backwards on the stone wall. She could not move or scream. All she could do was stare and look. "If your wondering what's happing I will tell you. It's no fun torturing you if I can't watch the life leave from your eyes." Tears of fears began to fell from Rains eyes. Dierdra walk over to rain slowly with a cruel smile. "You see if I use Imprison on a Pokémon, they can no longer use any moves. If I use this move on human they are put in a paralysis state." His eyes lit up and Rain was lift in the air. "Let's have some fun Rain shall we."**

 **Akakarm smile and pick up Domino and Knight. "Watch what happens to humans who cross our family. How we get rid of filth of this world." Akakarm smile evilly happily. "She will suffer."**

 **Dierdra smile happily as his hand lit up showing a shadow ball. He hit Rain with a shadow ball. "Aaagggghhhh!" Rain scream in pain. The hits just kept coming. "Aaagggghhhh!" Dierdra just love what he was doing to her. He was getting rid of the human filth. "Aaagggghhhh!"**

 **As Rain scream in pain from the shadow balls, Domino and Knight watch with anger. "No… Rain..." Domino spoke with his ears back. 'How can I let this happen?' Domino thinks in his head. 'I was supposed to protect her and now this!'**

 **Knight watch in pain and anger. "You basters! She just a kid!" Knight struggle a bit in Akakarm arms. "I will kill you all!"**

 **"** **Hush! She won't die from just those shadow balls." Akakarm spoke with glee. He love how the human scream. He would not just kill this human he would hang her skull from the top of his home. After he figure out where to put his new Arcanine rug. "Now her mind will crack first."**

 **The shadow balls kept hitting rain and she was black and blue. She could no longer scream. Her voice was horse and she was crying hard. Her head slump down shaking in fear. Dierdra brought Rain down to him with a smile. He look at her with sadistic glee. He grab the back of her head painfully and force her to look at him. "Hey does it hurt?" He ask mocking her. "Well get ready because I'm going to hurt you really, really, BAD!"**

 **"** **ROAR!" Thama went in a blood rage tackling Akakarm to the ground. Domino and knight had drop to the ground with a thud.**

 **Thama had kill rip Akakarm throat out in one bite, blood gushing everywhere. "Father!" Dierdra scream forgetting about Rain, the Vulpix and Eevee. So Rain fell to the ground in pain. He stop dead in his tracks looking up at the blood red eyes of the bloody Arcanine. He was then slam to the ground with one paw by Thama. "Dam!"**

 **"You won't touch my daughter again! You hurt anyone, anymore!" She snarl pushing his body deeper into the earth. "You will never touch my family again!" Right when Thama was about to crush him, she catch a glimpse into the terrified eyes of Rain. She was still so dam mad. She snarl and lift her paws off him. She then whispers in his ear. "Never come back here again. If i ever see you again, I will kill you. Make no mistake, I will kill your trainer as well if that what it takes! Do i make myself clear?" Dierdra nods his head and got up. "One more thing." Dierdra stop in his tracks. "Hoenn forest is mine now. This is my territory now. I never want to see you in Hoenn forest again. So I suggest you leave Hoenn." Dierdra nods his head and do as he told. He then set off in a run. She then turn her attention to Domino, knight and Rain. She saw the deep cuts in knight and Domino. "Oh no this is bad!" She walks over to Rain and move her on her back. She then walks over to Domino and Knight. She moves Domino to her back and pick up Knight by the scruff of his neck.**

 **As she walks off her out of the cave a Growlithe bumps into her leg. She look down at him and growl. "What are you doing here kid? My kind is not known around these parts." Thama spoke looking down at him. "So what are you doing around here?"**

 **Dark look up at the fearsome Arcanine. She had a dark look in her eyes as she look down at him. "I came here to help the human but I became lost in the tunnel caves. My name is Dark and I'm sorry for what I done." Dark began to cry softly.**

 **Thama look with interest. "Hhmm… what are you talking about?" Thama growl out at him. "Why would you want to help us at all? Why are you here?"**

 **"** **I came to Hoenn forest looking to make it my territory." Dark spoke to her with his ears down. "They approach me and ask me if I was interested in having my own territory. They said all I had to do was lure some kid to a cave. OI had no idea it was a human."**

 **"** **But you did it anyways didn't you!" Thama snarl with her ears up pinning him with her paw.**

 **"** **Yes I did!" Dark spoke with fear. "I was so afraid of them and what they would do to me. I saw what they did to Pokémon who displease them and I was too afraid to back out. I came in the cave to stop them, but you beat me to it." He then look down sadly with fear. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"**

 **Thama growl with her tail up. "Growl!" She went looking down at him. "I'm now queen of this forest kid. So that mean I rule this forest!" Dark nods his head quickly. She then lift up her paw. She then walk in front of him heading out of the cave. "You will pay for your miss deeds Dark. You will be my daughter's Pokémon."**

 **"** **What?!" dark spoke with shock. "Do you mean that human on your back?"**

 **"** **Yes who else? I will not let you go kid. You belong to my daughter now and unless you think you can challenge me?" She averted her eyes at him.**

 **"** **No… I'm sorry…" Dark spoke with his ears back.**

 **"** **Good! Now come!" Thama spoke and Dark followed behind her. Thama eyes went back to blue. They made it back to their home with dark trekking behind her. Galeno was in his chair and Gaarwine was meditating. They notice Thama at the same time.**

 **"** **Gaarwine get my medic bag!" Galeno spoke as he ran out to meet her. Gaarwine nods his head and teleport in the house.**

 **A few hours later they were all bandage up and lay down to sleep. Gaarwine had bandage up domino and Knight. He made both Pokémon eat an Oran Berry and most of their wound heal. Thama explain what happen and how she is now queen of the forest. She told them it was now safe for them to explore the forest.**

 **Galeno and Gaarwine was happy that the forest was now safe. Gaarwine smile happily, still it was a shame a family had to be destroy and a young exile from his home land. Still this meant Pokémon would move back in to the forest and it would be no more bloodshed. Now that just left the matter of the Growlithe pup who name is Dark.**

 **It was true he did not mean to help kill the human, but a punishment was in order. He believe making him a Pokémon for little Rain to be a good idea.**

 **"** **So how does being a human Pokémon works?" Dark ask with fear. He had seen human with their Pokémon and the idea of being in a little ball was strange to him. "Do I have to live in those ball things?"**

 **"** **If my little Rain wants it then so shall it be." Thama growl at Dark and Dark jump back. Thama eyes then soften at his fear. "But my Rain is very nice. She will not keep you that way."**

 **That made Dark feel a little bit better. Still it was a scary thought. Galeno walk in the other room and came back with a regular Poke ball. "I always have some poke balls just in case I need them." Galeno spoke and put it on the table. "Once Rain is an adult I was going to give her six balls and a medicine kit with some money and send her on her way."**

 **"** **Thank you I really appreciate it." Thama spoke with a smile. She then look outside the window and saw that it was raining hard. "That strange. That storm came out of nowhere."**

 **It was raining hard without mercy. Dierdra was on the sidewalk at the ship ports. It was the only way off and on Hoenn. He curse the human, he curse Rain and he curse that dam legendary mutt. He growl to himself. He greatly miss his parents. Sure they were cold and snobbish at time but that does not mean he did not love them.**

 **He was piss. It was all too easy to blame Rain for his parent's destruction. He vow he would find her and make her suffer! As he stood there waiting for the boat he was approach by a figure. He look up and growl at the human male.**

 **The human male had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was dress normally with a blue jacket on. "My name is Vincent and you must be Dierdra? Am I correct?" Dierdra was shock that the human knew who he was but did not show it on his face.**

 **"** **So you found out who I was, do you want a prize?" Dierdra spoke mocking with cold eyes bringing back to the ocean view. "I wonder, how a regular human like you knows about me."**

 **"** **You can say thanks to My Pidgeot Crow spy's for me." Vincent said as the Pidgeot flew to his shoulder. "He's not as big as the other Pidgeot but he is very useful in other things. I came to Hoenn because of a rumor. A rumor of killer Gardevoir family. No one could prove it was real, but I had to see this for myself."**

 **"** **Enough of your flattery!" Dierdra spoke with annoyance. "Tell me what you want from me."**

 **"** **I'm making a team for a little revenge against someone." Vincent spoke with a dark smile.**

 **"** **What do I get in return for joining such a team?" Dierdra ask with a serious face. He eyes glow a dark purple. "I won't let you catch me. In fact I sooner kill you."**

 **"** **Look I'm not looking for a slave. I don't use poke balls like other trainers." Vincent spoke with a dark smile. "I know you hate humans and I'm just fine with that. I will help you complete your goals if you help me complete mine! So what do you say?"**

 **Dierdra look down and then up at Vincent. He wanted to become stronger and take back Hoenn forest. He be dam if anyone got in his way. "We have a deal." Dierdra spoke and the purple in his eyes went away.**

 **"** **Good now let's leave this place and set sail for Kalos." Vincent spoke and the two of them walk out of the rain and on to a boat that just came.**

 **Dierdra would be back and he would pour blood on Hoenn forest just as his parents did. He would be king and no human would stand in his dam way. He was no one's pet.**


End file.
